Is It Too Late?
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: (Alternate ending to Prime's Little Secret) Raised to be a Decepticon by Megatron but born to be an Autobot, how will Silverlight cope when the truth of her past is revealed? (G1AU, new summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Is It Too Late?**

 **By: Moonlit Sea**

 **Summary:** What if Silverlight told Thundercracker about her feelings sooner? What would the outcome be when the truth of her past is revealed? (Alternate ending to Prime's Little Secret)

 **Chapter One**

Thundercracker headed towards Silverlight's quarters. He'd heard about what happened on her latest mission with a few of the others, and although she kept up appearances and made it seem like it didn't affect her he could see differently. Reaching the racing truck's room he knocked on the door and waited upon receiving no reply he knocked again, again he got nothing. He was staring to get slightly worried he knew she was off duty and that she wasn't off base or in the rec room, normally her favourite place to be. He decided to comm. her on a private line.

 _ **Thundercracker?**_ replied a startled voice.

 _ **Are you in your quarters, Silver?**_ he asked.

 _ **Yes, why?**_

 _ **Then why aren't you answering the door?**_

 _ **That's you? I-Is anyone else with you?**_

The blue seeker was suddenly very worried by that question. The only time Silverlight ever asked that question was is if she had been crying. Being Megatron's only sparkling she was expected to be just as cold and ruthless as him but she wasn't. She wasn't like Megatron at all.

 _ **Silverlight…**_ but before he could continue a voice said, "She not letting you in? I could just warp in there and…" The blue seeker instantly looked over at the voice to find his trinemate Skywarp not far off.

"She's probably in recharge." He replied and started to head off not wanting to cause the femme any trouble.

"Both you and I know that's not true. She hasn't left her quarters since yesterday evening. She's hiding something, TC, and I'm going to find out what it is."

Before Thundercracker could say anything the black seeker teleported into the racing truck's room. A shriek was heard followed by some shouting. Thundercracker shook his head knowing he would have to sort things out.

* * *

Silverlight stood at the side of the room as Megatron did everything but beat the black fighter jet. She really wasn't interested in what was to happen to the seeker but she promised Thundercracker that she'd try and…make her 'father' be lenient in Skywarp's punishment. Suffice to say she hadn't being paying attention and was…pulled from her thought's as Megatron announced punishment. She stared at the Decepticon leader a moment slightly shocked at what he said, then suddenly thought _Oops. TC's not going to be happy with me._ She saw the black seeker virtually mope from the room glaring at her as he went past. _He obviously heard TC's 'plea' about him then._ She thought dismally.

"Silverlight." Megatron called out. The femme flinched and gradually turned to face him. "I have heard of what happened on your latest mission." Silverlight went to defend herself only to realise at the last moment that she'd sound like Starscream and remained quiet. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" the Decepticon leader half demanded now standing in front of her.

"Only that it wasn't my fault." She whispered.

" _That_ I am aware of." He replied surprising her, "what I want to know is _why_ you let it happen in the first place!"

* * *

Thundercracker sat in his quarters waiting for Skywarp to return, his trinemate had really angered the femme when he warped into her room. Warp's only 'hope' was that Silverlight would ask…or at least _try_ and get Megatron to give him a 'light' punishment but when Skywarp walked in he could see that didn't happen.

"Well?" he asked after hearing the other seeker's angered mutters.

"I thought you fragging told that slagging femme to ask for an 'easy' sentence." He said.

"She didn't."

"No, she slagging did nothing but stand there and fragging well watch!" he fumed. The blue seeker was surprised at what his friend had said, normally if he asked anything of Silverlight she would do it, was she that angry at Skywarp that she would just ignore him? He was brought out of his thoughts by a purple hand waving in front of his optics. "Thundercracker."

"Sorry Warp. How about I go and get her to see if…" he began.

"Forget it." Skywarp said crossly. "She won't do anything you ask now anyways. Shame, I was quite enjoying the 'extra privileges'." A small smirk appearing on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey," a brown haired man shouted to his colleague seeing the truck in the distance.

"Yeah?"

"We expecting anyone?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"We've got company."

As the blue racing truck pulled up the two men froze in fear and panic, on the truck's door was the purple insignia of the Decepticons. The truck began to transform and the two men ran away in terror. "Hm. Stupid humans." they muttered. As they looked around the field an evil smirk appeared on their face. "My Lord, Megatron." They began as they commed the Decepticon leader. "I have found a place of great energy for you."

"Excellent, Silverlight. We will rendezvous at your location. Be sure that no one interferes, I want that energy."

"As you wish, My Lord."

Silverlight casually looked round the oilfield in a hope to stave off the boredom that was starting to creep through her circuits, all the pathetic humans had fled the…she whipped her head over as she heard a sound, it sounded like…someone panicking. She scanned in the direction of the sound and found that there was still a human around their internal readings were high and agitated indicating they were panicking. _They're no doubt contacting those good for nothing Autobots._ She thought grumbling _I have to stop them before Megatron arrives._ She started to head in the human's direction when she reached them she tore the roof off the building and looked menacingly down at the cowering human male. "Calling for help? That will never do." She said as she reached in and pulled out the radio equipment crushing in her hand letting the pieces fall to the floor. She chuckled as the male ran away screaming in terror. _Hopefully I was in time to stop the transmission or Megatron will_ not _be pleased._

A few minutes later she heard the sound of familiar engines and looked up in its direction, she saw Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dirge, Thrust and Ramjet beginning to arrive. As soon as they all landed Soundwave ejected Rumble and Frenzy and everyone went to work collecting energon.

"Nice work, Silver. Finding all this energy will serve us greatly." Starscream said.

Silverlight smiled and walked seductively over to the red seeker, "Starscream," she began in a low seductive voice gaining everyone's attention as her hand crawled up his cockpit. "The next time you call me Silver…" her voice getting lower until it was just above a whisper. "I'm going to kick your aft back to Cybertron!" she said venomously as she pushed him back having him fall on his aft her voice returning to its normal volume. Everyone either laughed or chuckled at the way the femme had played the seeker.

"You'd do well _not_ to annoy me, _Femme._ " He replied sharply, standing back up.

Silverlight laughed, "And what are you going to do about it, Mech? Shoot me? I highly doubt it."

"Wanna bet." Raising his arm to shoot at her.

"Starscream." Megatron said sternly. "Make yourself useful for once and help collect the energon."

"You're not causing any chaos today, Megatron." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see…

"Autobots!"

 _Frag it! So that human_ did _manage to get through to them._ Silverlight thought as she silently cursed the stupid human. She then heard something she wasn't quite expecting…at least not with her there anyway.

"DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!" Megatron shouted.

 _Wait, he wants me to fight as well?_ She thought slightly dumbfounded, a smirk crossed her face. _It's about slagging time I got another go at these Autowimps._ She chuckled inwardly and went into fighting with her fellow Decepticons.

As the fight continued Ironhide saw a very familiar face among the Decepticons he started to make his way over to them.

"Silverlight." He said catching her attention as she knocked down Cliffjumper. She turned to him, a hatred in her optics he'd never seen before. She went to hit him only for him to move out of the way. "I don't want to fight you, Silverlight."

"Then that's tough luck for you, _Autobot_." She replied with hatred and continued to fight him.

"I just want talk to you." The red mech said narrowly avoiding the punch aimed at his head.

"Talk? What could you possible want to _talk_ to me about?" she said rudely.

"Listen, you weren't meant to be a Decepticon. You were suppose to be an Autobot."

The blue truck laughed, "An Autobot? That the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. I'm a Decepticon, got that. And I kick Autobot afts like yours."

"Have you actually seen all the things the cons do? Been there when they actually destroyed entire cities? Destroyed innocent lives?" Ironhide asked.

Silverlight thought for a moment. "All of my missions have been to find new sources of energy. There are only a few battles I've took part in, mainly because there was no choice." She said thoughtfully.

"Then why don't you see for yourself what the cons are _really_ like, you'll see that…ah!" Ironhide shouted out in pain as Starscream shot him in the back.

The femme looked over and saw a small smirkish smile on the seekers lips. She growled knowing he now expecting something in return.

"Silverlight, return to base at once!" Megatron demanded.

"Yes, Megatron." The femme replied and took off back to the underwater base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Silverlight." Megatron called out.

"Yes, my lord." The blue femme asked.

"I want to know what that Autobot said to you." Referring to Ironhide.

"He said nothing but lies, Megatron. Shall I continue to look for new sources of energy?" at Megatron's nod Silverlight left the command centre.

"Soundwave."

"Yes, Megatron?"

"I want Silverlight watched. That Autobot said something to her and I want to know what it is. Her loyalty is now in question."

"Remember who she really is," Soundwave pointed out.

The Decepticon leader chuckled, "Oh I haven't forgotten. And soon Prime will meet his end by his own sparkling's hand!" he laughed.

* * *

As Silverlight drove around looking for sources of energy for the Decepticons she couldn't help be feel like she was being watched. She transformed and sighed, taking a seat on a nearby boulder as she thought the Autobot's words through. Did the Decepticons really do all those things he said? She shook her head as if to shake the thought from her mind, no, that Autobot had to be lying. The Decepticons didn't do things like that…did they? The more she thought about it the more she realised that she didn't know.

"Silverlight, how goes the search?" Megatron's voice came over her comm.

"Not well, my Lord. I cannot seem to find any sources of energy."

"Return to base." The Decepticon leader ordered.

"At once, my Lord." She stood and transformed heading back towards the underwater base.

On her way back to base Silverlight saw Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust flying towards a human facility. She recalled what that Autobot had said to her _"Have you actually seen all the things the cons do? Been there when they actually destroyed entire cities? Destroyed innocent lives?"_ curiosity getting the better of her she decided to follow them and prove that Autobot wrong, the Decepticons weren't the evil tyrants he was making them out to be.

When she reached the facility she hid herself from their view and watched as humans ran in terror from the three jets. _I don't see why I did this. All stupid humans run from us, there's nothing…_ she stopped mid-thought as she saw Thrust slap aside a human male sending them flying backwards landing on their back, she noticed the look of extreme pain on the male's face as he landed. She looked back over at the dark red seeker and noticed that he was chuckling, seemingly enjoying the fact that he had cause the human severe pain. She continued to watch as she saw them destroy the small housing community that was next to the facility. The Autobot's words rang through her head once again, _"Destroyed entire cities. Destroy innocent lives."_ She shook her head as she sat down her back towards the 'terror' she had just seen. _It's some kind of Autobot trick! Decepticons_ do not _do those sorts of things!_ She transformed a headed back towards base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Thundercracker listened as the confused femme next to him explained what she saw after Megatron ordered her back to base and what she heard in the rec room from the three coneheads as they 'gloated'.

"They may have called it fun but they were actually a distraction for us to get the item, and in case those stupid Autobots showed up and tried to interfere." Thundercracker explained.

"But then why did they call it fun, TC? Do they like it when the humans get hurt or when they cause them pain? I know they're just useless creatures but..." the racing truck trailed off.

Thundercracker shrugged, "They've just a twisted sense of humour." He told her as he drank from his cube.

Silverlight sighed, standing and heading towards the back wall of her quarters. She stopped halfway looking down at the floor with sad, worried optics and said "Are we doing the right thing, going about winning this war the way we are or are we the actual tyrants everyone says we are?"

Thundercracker looked at the femme in shocked amazement, in all the years he'd know Silverlight she'd never, not once, questioned the Decepticon cause or if what they were doing was, in a sense, 'right'. He looked down at his energon wondering how to answer her. After all, he wasn't exactly the one to talk to about this since there were times where he also questioned if what they were doing was right. Finally he stood, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder inadvertently brushing against a doorwing. He couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared as he felt her shudder at his touch. "Silver, would you rather be an Autobot and have to suck up to every human on the planet?" He knew it was a stupid question but it was the best answer he could think of.

Silverlight smiled, trying to ignore the sensation the touch had sent throughout her body. Thundercracker was the only one she'd let call her 'Silver' and only in the privacy of her quarters. He had once said it front of everyone and she, no matter how much she didn't want to, had to...'tell him off' as she did with everyone else. At the time she was worried that it might have ruined their friendship but was relieved to see that it hadn't and, strangely enough, their friendship had strengthened since then. She shook her head, "No, I wouldn't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Starscream walked into the rec room a smirk appearing on his face when he saw the blue femme at a table with three other Decepticons, after grabbing some energon he walked over to her and ran a hand down her doorwing almost seductively. The femme instantly stood turning and grabbing his wrist. "Watch what you do with your hands, Mech." she growled "Or you might just loose them one day."

The red seeker chuckled, "Coming from you that's an empty threat."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked curiously annoyed.

"You may talk tough, Silverlight." he began "but we all know that it doesn't mean anything since you always go running to Megatron to sort out your problems."

"He's got a point." one Decepticon said.

"Right, I've never seen you actually _do_ anything except threaten." another Decepticon said.

Silverlight glared over at them. "You don't see me do anything because you're never _around_ when I _do_ them." she replied almost seething.

"Prove it." a third Decepticon said "Do something to Starscream for touching your doorwing."

It was then the racing truck experienced something she thought she never would. Fear. She hoped that it didn't show. She pushed the red seeker's hand back at him. "I don't need to prove myself to anyone." she stated in an angry don't-mess-with-me tone walking out.

Starscream smirked, he'd seen the look in her optics and decided to have a little fun with the femme. He walked out and headed for his quarters, he walked over to his desk and looked down at the report Megatron had wanted and an evilly cruel smile crossed his face. _**Silverlight, Megatron wants you to deliver this report to him.**_ He commed the femme. All he had to do now was wait, and plan the 'fun' he was going to have.

Five minutes later Silverlight stood in his quarters.

"Just give it to me so I can leave." she said seriously and coldly.

 _Oh I'll give it to you all right._ Starscream thought cruelly as he walked over to her, mission report in hand, but he had no intention of actually giving her the report. No, he had something more...sinister in mind. As soon as he was close enough he grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms round her so she couldn't move or wiggle free no matter how she tried.

"Let go of me!" Silverlight demanded.

"Once I am finished with you." his voice taking on a truly evil if not sensual tone.

Silverlight stopped struggling and looked at the red seeker. Oh Primus, he wasn't thinking of...she _had_ to get out of there.

Starscream smirked as he saw realisation and fear enter her optics, he felt her struggle to get free even harder than before but it only served to turn him on even more. He crushed their lips together and her struggles became even more desperate, oh yes, he was going to enjoy this...very much. He dropped the datapad, it clattered on the floor, and moved a hand to a doorwing as he began 'exploring' it.

The racing truck froze instantly upon feeling his hand on her doorwing. She wanted to cry but she knew he'd see that as a sign of weakness, then it hit her why didn't she think of it before. She moved her arm into place and grabbed the bottom of his wing digging her fingers in.

Starscream gasped breaking the kiss as a painful pleasure ran though his body. His grip on her loosen just enough that she was able to get her other arm free and slap him making his head turn. The red seeker looked back at her angrily, narrowing his optics. "You're going to regret doing that." he said in a low and dangerous tone as he threw her against the wall.

Silverlight stood trying her best not show him she was in pain but she knew he could see it, she could tell by the smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare come near me!"

Starscream chuckled evilly "Or what? You'll tell Megatron? I'm sure he'd thank me for what I'm about to do."

She didn't want to admit it but she knew he was probably right. Megatron had started to become tired of having to 'solve' her problems. What good was a Decepticon that ran at the first sign of trouble? "I'm warning you, Starscream. Don't come any closer." she said trying to sound menacing when she was literally terrified of what was going to happen if she didn't get out of there, _fast_.

"You can warn me all you want _Silver._ " He said virtually hissing her name "It will not stop me." he grabbed her arm and threw her onto his berth climbing on top of her. She started hitting his chest in a feeble attempt to get him off her but all it did was annoy him. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, he smiled at her cruelly. "You should feel honoured that I'm even showing you some attention, _Femme_." running his free hand across her doorwing and down her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Thundercracker was worried, he hadn't seen the racing truck for a couple of weeks. Normally they would catch up once a week maybe even every two weeks but he hadn't heard from her, she wouldn't answer his communications either. He knew it wasn't because she was busy as he had seen her in the rec room once but as soon as she saw him she left, and in quite a hurry too. Could it be that she was avoiding him? But why? "THUNDERCRACKER!" a voice shouted. "Hm?" he looked over to see Skywarp and Starscream giving him extremely annoyed looks.

"Repeat what I just said." Starscream said folding his arms across his cockpit.

The blue seeker looked over at his other trinemate only to see that defiant your-on-your-own look in his optics. He looked back at Starscream "How the frag should I know what you said, I wasn't listening."

"Precisely."

"Whatever, how about we just get this patrol over with."

* * *

"Silverlight." Megatron called out.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You have been behaving strangely lately." He began and saw her stiffen at the mention of it. "Something troubles you."

"Nothing troubles me, My Lord."

The Decepticon leader walked over and placed a hand on the femme's shoulder. "Silverlight, I have raised you from a youngling when your father abandoned you. I know when something troubles you."

"I'm still a little shaken up by Skywarp 'jumping' into my room, that's all. May I leave, My Lord?" she asked. She had to get out of there before he discovered the truth of her 'strange behaviour'. She knew it was a flimsy lie as it had happened months ago but it was all she could think of.

"He will not do it again, or he knows what will happen." Megatron replied. "Continue to look for sources of energy and contact me if you see any Autobots, understand."

"Yes My Lord." She said bowing her head and heading for the door.

Megatron watched her carefully. Ever since that battle with Prime at the oil field the femme had been…slow in her…response to the Decepticon cause and his orders. It was as if…she was returning to her Autobot heritage. He would not let that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Thundercracker stormed towards Silverlight's quarters, enough was enough. He was going to find out why the femme was avoiding him; he had done nothing to warrant this treatment. Now he wasn't one for barging in on others but this situation called for it he entered the code Silverlight had given him a while back, though he'd never thought he'd use it, and entered angrily. Taking a look around he saw no-one there that was okay she'd return eventually he'd just wait. He sat on the berth near the door making sure that he could reach it before she saw him and ran out.

* * *

Silverlight sighed as she walked towards her quarters, she was dying to see the blue seeker but because he had the same frame as Starscream every time she saw him she was reminded of what the air commander had done to her. Her quest to find new energy sources was not going well and she was starting to wonder if Megatron was thinking that she was starting to doubt the Decepticon cause, which was exactly what was happening. She walked into her quarters and instantly relaxed knowing she didn't have to put on an act or any pretence here. Her doorwings gave her a little pain as she hadn't realised that she'd held them so high and stiffly all day.

Thundercracker watched and was surprised by all the tension that suddenly bled from the femme's frame when she thought she was safely alone. He didn't want to interrupt this…relaxed and quiet moment she was having but he needed to know the answer to the question that had been plaguing him for weeks. "Silverlight." He called out and saw her tense as she immediately turned to him.

Silverlight's optics widened in shock and surprise, "Th-Th-Thundercracker!" she instantly started backing up as memories of what happened with Starscream began playing in her head.

The blue seeker saw the fear in her optics, it made him curious.

"You're afraid of me, why?"

"I-I…I'm not." She replied finally hitting the back wall and looking down at the floor.

"Then why won't you look at me? Why won't you _talk_ to me?" he asked but she didn't reply or even move from where she was. Thundercracker growled to himself, why was she so uncomfortable around him all of a sudden? Well, he wasn't going to let that stop him he was going to find out what was wrong with the racing truck whether she liked it or not. He lov… wait, was…was he really just about to think that? He stared at her incredulously.

After hearing nothing from the last question Silverlight hesitantly looked over at the blue seeker. She saw him staring at her but was confused when she saw it was a look of surprise and bewilderment. "Th-Thundercracker?" she nervously said. She wanted to go over, place a comforting hand on his shoulder and ask if everything was okay but her fear kept her rooted to the spot. She then saw a small soft smile appear on his face confusing her even more as he got up and walked towards her. Her confusion was forgotten as she tried to push back into the wall as if trying to merge with it.

Noticing this the blue mech said, "You don't have to be afraid, Silver. I'm not going to hurt you." Though he could see his words had little effect. "I just want to know why you've almost driven me to insanity by ignoring me." There was a hint of humour in Thundercracker's voice as he stopped just before her.

The blue femme stopped trying to become one with the wall and looked at him, her fear forgotten upon his unusual comment. "Driven to insanity?" she asked.

He gave a nod as he said, "that's right. You ignore me, leave the room as soon I enter and don't return any of my comms." He explained.

"But that doesn't explain about driving you to insanity. I'd never do that to you, TC, I like you too much."

Thundercracker smiled taking another step forward so that they were now inches apart, "because I want to be near you, to be around you, to hear your voice whenever I can't see you."

Silverlight started to wonder if she was dreaming, she had long since wished to hear those words from him even before they became friends. "Thundercracker." She breathed slowly as she stared into his ruby optics.

Time seemed to stand still for the two Cybertronians, slowly, gradually they leaned into each other and as their lips met each felt electricity run through them at the others touch. The tender kiss soon became more heated and passionate, their arms soon began wondering the others body.

Silverlight moaned into the kiss as Thundercracker lovingly and tenderly played with her doorwings, she reciprocated and felt him shudder at her touch on his wings.

* * *

When Silverlight onlined the next day she thought the wonderful night she had with Thundercracker to be a dream and was most surprised, and delighted, to find the blue seeker beside her an arm round her. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled into the mech even more.

As Thundercracker started to online he felt something snuggling into his chest, he hurriedly online his optics and looked down only to smile as he saw the blue femme. He brought the hand that was around her waist up to gently touch and caress a doorwing.

"Hmmm…" Silverlight hummed as she began leaning into the touch "don't start what you can't finish."

"Who says I can't." he replied moving his hand to the places he knew would turn her on.

She looked up at him, her optics halfly showing her arousal, "you have patrol soon and I have to continue searching for new sources of…" she gasped at the sensation the seeker had just sent through her body.

Seeing his chance Thundercracker quickly flipped them over so he was now on top of her. "They can wait." He almost growled as he went down to kiss her, his hands moving all over her body


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Silverlight headed towards the brig where the Autobot prisoner was being held. She didn't know what it was but something about the red and orange mech intrigued her. She had this strange feeling of familiarity, like they had been close one time but she knew that was stupid she hadn't seen that Autobot until today, she still couldn't shake the feeling though. Finally she decided to get some answers, whether the Autobot was willing to give them or not.

She stood in front of him looking at him for a few moments before asking, "Who are you?" her voice almost tender and soft.

"Your brother." He replied.

The blue racing truck laughed, "Nice try, Autobot, but I'm Megatron's only sparkling."

"What?" Hot Rod said totally dumbfounded by what he just heard. He stared at her a while before saying, "No…no! You're _not_ Megatron's sparkling, you're my sister and a sparkling of Prime's."

"Optimus Prime?" she said starting to chuckle "I'm…I'm suppose…suppose to be _his_ sp-sparkling." Trying to control her laughter at the thought. "You Autobots have a funny sense of humour." She said a few chuckles escaping.

"He's not jokin', Silverlight." A voice said.

Silverlight turned immediately to the voice to see…

"Jazz. Come to rescue your fellow Autobot?" she said with a smirk.

"It's not just him that needs savin'." Jazz replied.

The femme gave the Porsche a confused look.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked her voice held nothing but confusion.

"I'm talkin' 'bout ya." He answered talking a step towards her.

"Me? I'm a Decepticon." She stated taking a step back with each step forward the saboteur took. "Why would you want to save me?"

"Because you were taken from us… from our family." Hot Rod stated.

Jazz saw fear in the femme's optics, as much as she tried to hide it.  
"No. The two of you are just trying to confuse me so you can get out of here. I'm a Decepticon, always have been and always will be." Running for the alarm button.

Hot Rod sighed, he thought they were getting through to her but whatever Megatron had done was staying firm. He knew his sister was in there he just had to get pass the Decepticon in the way.

"Silverlight, do ya remember the red Autobot ya spoke with durin' a battle? He asked ya if ya had actually seen all da things da cons do, the lives and cities they destroy." _I ain't givin' up on ya, Silver. I promised Prime._ Jazz thought.

The racing truck's hand stopped and hovered over the alarm button as she heard the white and black mech's words. She thought for a moment then gradually turned to the mech lowering her arm.

"I…I re-member." She said as she remembered the mission at the oilfield.

Jazz went over and put a hand on her shoulder upon seeing the sudden sadness in her optics. "Come back with us. Prime'll be happy to see ya and ya can keep ya bro here outta trouble." He joked.

Silverlight looked over at Hot Rod who was now standing behind the saboteur. Wait…how had he gotten out of his cell? It was then that she noticed a blue and white mech standing next to him she recognised him as Mirage.

"I…" she shook her head and looked away. She couldn't join the Autobots, what would happen to Thundercracker if she did? Would Megatron blame him? Would he take out his anger on the blue seeker for her betrayal? She couldn't let that happen, she _wouldn't_ let that happen. "I can't leave." She said meekly.

"Of course you can." Hot Rod said slightly confused as to why she'd want to stay when she knew the 'truth'.

"No, I can't. Please, just go. Go back to Prime and pretend that you never saw or found me."

"We're not leaving without you." Hot Rod said stubbornly. "You're my sister and you belong with the Autobots!" he stated.

"Don't you see I can't, I just can't!" she replied almost shouting as she walked a little away from them.

Seeing the femme was about to break down and cry Jazz placed a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder stopping whatever the mech was about to say next. "Why don'tcha tell us why ya can't leave?" he asked gently.

"Because of me." A voice said.

The four Cybertronians turned to see Thundercracker standing in the doorway a sad look on his face. Hot Rod looked back over at Silverlight seeing the same look of sadness on her face and a tiny smile as she looked at the blue seeker. He looked back and forth between them a couple of times before realisation hit him. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Then I guess that settles it." Jazz said starting to head out.

"What! You mean you're just going to leave her here?!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"We cannot force her to leave." Mirage said.

"But…but…" he didn't like the fact of leaving his sister in Decepticon hands.

"As much as I would like to see my real father again. I cannot leave Thundercracker, Primus knows what Megatron would do to him when he found out." She explained never taking her optics off the blue seeker.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but, bring him with you." Hot Rod said causing everyone to chuckle. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

"Thundercracker, an Autobot?" Mirage said still chuckling.

"It's better than leaving Silverlight here." He stated. He looked back at the blue femme, "Please." He pleaded, "I don't want to lose you again."

"And I cannot lose Thundercracker." She whispered.

Seeing the turmoil in his lover's optics Thundercracker walked over to Silverlight placing both hands on her shoulders. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else before Megatron or some of the others walk in." she gave a nod and he turned to the three Autobots. "I suggest you leave first, we will follow in five minutes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As Silverlight and Thundercracker headed towards the rendezvous with the Autobots she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Megatron didn't seem interested in what she was saying, only how she was acting. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and not by the blue seeker beside her.

Thundercracker was also feeling uneasy, to get this time together he had to tell Megatron about their relationship. While the Decepticon leader was not pleased about it, it had explained, he hoped, Silverlight's 'strange behaviour'. Though if she decided to go with the Autobots he knew that he would get blamed for her betrayal but if she stayed with the Decepticons the truth would finally come out as he knew she wouldn't be able to fight with the Autobots any longer. It was a tough predicament and he didn't fancy becoming an Autobot just for her, on the other hand he didn't want to face Megatron if she _did_ change sides.

"TC." The blue femme's meek voice said. "I-I think we're being followed."

Thundercracker scanned all around them as far back as his scanners could reach. He was surprised when he found a familiar signal just inside his scanning range.

 _ **Warp?**_ He asked.

 _ **Hey TC, just keeping you covered. Wouldn't want to lose our 'privileges' now, would we.**_ The black seeker replied.

Had he not been in jet mode Thundercracker would have shook his head. _**We want to be alone, Warp.**_

 _ **And you are. I'm just here in case Mega…**_ Skywarp didn't get to finish.

 _ **He already knows, Warp. How else do you think we got this time together?**_

 _ **How'd he take it?**_

 _ **I'd rather not talk about it, now could we…**_ Thundercracker began getting interrupted himself.

 _ **That good, huh?**_

"Who is it, TC, Who's following us?" Silverlight asked nervously. She had scanned several times but her scanners did not reach as far as Thundercracker in robot mode.

"It's only Skywarp." He replied.

The femme suddenly chuckled as an idea came to mind. _**Hey Skywarp. We're going to be landing and getting intimate soon, so if you want to watch you're more than welcome. Though I'd hurry and catch us up or you're going to miss the best part.**_

 _ **Urgh! If I can't stand the two of you… kissing, what makes you think I want to watch the two of you overload each other.**_ He replied disgusted.

"What did you say to him?" Thundercracker asked surprised as the black seeker told him he was heading back to base and turned back as fast as his jets could take him.

She shrugged, "Only that we were going to land and interface." She said casually.

They arrived at a wooded area and proceeded to the 'meeting point'. Upon seeing the Autobots Silverlight stopped, there was an 'extra mech' with them. She stood and stared at them unsure as to what she should do. She felt someone take her hand and finally took her optics off the mech to look at them. A small smile graced her lips, she gave a slight nod and they continued on.

"Silverlight." The mech said.

"Prime."

"So you're coming back with us, right?" Hot Rod asked half stating. He hoped that by bringing their father here it would change her mind.

Silverlight shook her head. "As I said earlier, I cannot leave."

"But you can't stay either." Thundercracker said surprising everyone. "Megatron will eventually find out in the next battle we have when you refuse to fight them."

"He's gotta point." Jazz said.

The femme sighed. "So what am I suppose to do? I can't leave and I can't stay."

"And I'm _not_ becoming an Autobot." Thundercracker stated defiantly.

"Of all the mechs on this planet, my sister had to fall for a Decepticon." Hot Rod commented crossing his arms in front of his chest in annoyance.

"You're not exactly helping the situation yourself, Autobot." The blue seeker said crossly.

"But are you willing to leave the Decepticons." Mirage asked before Hot Rod could say anything.

"I…" caught off guard by the question Thundercracker stuttered.

"I doubt it. Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon." Hot Rod half muttered.

Silverlight growled, she was getting fed up with Hot Rod's bad attitude towards her lover. "Hot Rod. You mention that TC's a con once more and I'm going to hit you, Brother or not." She threatened. Hot Rod stood there completely speechless, his arms flopping down by his sides.

Optimus chuckled, she reminded him so much like Aireier at that moment.

"Silverlight." He began, getting the femme's attention. He was about to continue but stopped, what was he going to say to her? He could see the love she felt for Thundercracker in her optics. It almost mirrored what he had seen in Aireier's optics every time he saw her. He sighed, thinking his words through carefully. "I understand your reasons." He began. "And I do not expect you to become an Autobot, but if Thundercracker is willing to leave the Decepticons both you and he are welcome to stay with us as neutrals."

Silverlight thought for a moment then looked at her lover, her decision depended on him now. Would he leave the Decepticons for her?

Thundercracker looked at Silverlight he could tell that she wanted this but he was still unsure. "I'll...have to think about it." he finally said.

"Why think about it, why not decide if you're a traitor or not right now." a voice said.

Everyone looked and saw...

"Starscream! Skywarp!" Thundercracker said in surprise.

"You heard him, TC. Why don't you decide now." Skywarp said.

"I...uh..." Thundercracker began not knowing what to do.

Optimus noticed that as soon as Silverlight saw Starscream she became instantly quiet, looking fearfully down at the ground. He also noticed the slight quiver in her doorwings. She was scared of the red seeker, why?

Starscream also noticed this and chuckled, "When we get back I'll be sure to let every Decepticon know your secret. I'm sure they'd love to have you...as I did."

"THAT'S IT!" Hot Rod shouted taking out his weapon to shoot at Starscream but Skywarp managed to shoot him first, the force of impact sent him flying to the ground.

"NO!" Silverlight screamed as she ran over to her fallen brother.

"We're waiting for your answer, Thundercracker." Starscream said menacingly.

The blue seeker looked at his lover as she crouched down over her brother. What was he going to do, stay with Silverlight or return to the Decepticons? The Decepticons were all he'd ever known, he didn't know how to be anything else. He looked away from her his fists clenching as he closed his optics, he sighed knowing what he had to do. He didn't like it and knew she'd hate him for it but it was for her own good. _Forgive me_ he thought sadly before onlining his optics and shooting the blue femme in the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Optimus sat in his office datapad in hand, though he wasn't really reading it. His mind kept wondering back to what happened a week ago and how upset Silverlight had been over it. No matter how many times he comforted her and told her that everything would be okay there was no cure for a broken spark. He should be angry with the blue seeker for causing his sparkling so much pain but there was one thing that held him back whenever he felt his anger rise. It was the look on Thundercracker's face before he left with the other seekers, the look of complete despair and sadness knowing he'd never see her again. That they would now be on opposing sides and she would hate him for what he'd done. That in itself would punish the seeker enough and in a way he felt sorry for the Decepticon having to live with he'd done to the one he dearly cared for.

There came a knock at the door bringing the Autobot leader out of his thoughts. "Come in." he called out and lay the datapad on the table, there was no point trying to read it if he couldn't concentrate.

"Prime." Hot Rod's sad voice said as he walked in.

"What is it, Hot Rod?" the semi asked gently.

"Silverlight's refusing to come out of her quarters again. She's locked them and refuses to let anyone in, including me." The mech replied looking sadly at the floor.

Optimus resisted the urge to sigh, this was the…consequence to Thundercracker's actions on that fateful day. Silverlight would lock herself away from everyone, though she would still allow Hot Rod or himself in there were times when she outright refused to allow no-one in. This in turn would sadden the red and orange mech, he was no longer the happy, got-into-trouble-every-five-minutes mech he used to be. Ever since Silverlight came back he'd barely smiled, the Prime figured that he either blamed himself for his sister's sadness or wanted to help her but didn't know how, though it was most likely both.

"How long has she refused to see anyone?" he asked.

"Since yesterday. I went to see her but she told me to go away, I figured she just needed time alone so I left but she said the same thing today." He looked up at his father sadness and concern shone clearly in his optics "she really did care for him a lot, didn't she?"

The semi got up and walked over to his son, "can you get me two cubes of energon and meet me outside Silverlight's quarters." He asked placing a hand on the mech's shoulder "I'm sure she just doesn't want you to see how sad she is, she always looked out for you." He told him trying to comfort him.

"I guess," Hot Rod said as he looked away thinking "she did always try to seem happy whenever we spoke." He recalled.

Optimus couldn't help the small smile that appeared behind his faceplate, even after all these years Silverlight still looked out for her brother despite what Megatron had done her. "Fetch the energon and I will meet you at her quarters." He reminded "I'm sure she'll let you back in before long." Hot Rod gave a nod and headed out, a little happier than when he walked in. The semi sighed before heading out and towards his daughter's quarters. He went to knock only to hear crying on the other side, he frowned and called out "Silverlight." He heard her gasp and a shaky voice reply "go away."

"You have not come out…"

"Go away!" she repeated, almost yelling.

"You need energon, Silverlight." He insisted.

"No, I need Thundercracker." Came a whispered reply, it was so quiet that the semi almost missed it.

"Please, Silverlight." Optimus began "you are worrying Hot Rod with your behaviour." He told her and received silence in return.

"She still refusing?" a voice asked.

The Autobot leader turned to see his son, two energon cubes in his hands just as he asked, a sad look on his face. "She will." He reassured, taking the energon from him "why don't you go and see your friends?" the red and orange sighed before heading off. After seeing him round the corner Optimus keyed in his override code and walked in, something he very rarely did.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Silverlight said angrily. Tear trails stained her face and although her face showed annoyance her optics told a different story, a deep spark-felt sadness that nothing would be able to cure except for time itself and her doorwings were so low behind her that they looked as if they would fall off any moment. "Why can't you just stand and watch like you did when I was taken! You did nothing to try and get me back from Megatron, nothing! Just stand there and watch as I screamed out for you! I bet you didn't even do anything to save mother either just watch her…"

"ENOUGH!" Optimus shouted surprising the femme. "You know _nothing_ of what happened back then! Of how I was caught between saving you and Aireier, of how she _begged me_ to save your brother first and go back for her. How I could only watch in horror as the building collapsed before I could go back and save her, how I wished I could have died with her." He ranted. "How Hot Rod continuously called out for both you and your mother and I could do _nothing_ to console him. You think you had had it bad, Silverlight? Your capture was _nothing_ compared to what I went through!" he slammed the cubes on the desk spilling some in the process and turned to head out.

"Wait," the blue femme called out stopping him in his tracks "she really told you that?" he gave a nod. Silverlight looked at the floor as she thought, "I remember a…beam fell on her and…I screamed…and…you just standing there not moving. I…always thought you didn't care. I mean, you just stood there no matter how much I screamed for you."

"Megatron's doing no doubt, to get you to hate me." The semi commented bitterly "he knew I could not pursue you while Aireier and Hot Rod were in danger and no doubt changed your memory of the event to suit his own needs."

"All these years," she began "I thought you hated me, that you loved Hot Rod more than me, that I was just…an unwanted sparkling."

Optimus turned back to his daughter, "that was never the case, Silverlight." He told her "Aireier and I loved you just as much as we did Hot Rod." The doorwinged femme looked up at him for a few minutes before looking away again, she couldn't hold his gaze not after all she'd accused him of. "Just as much as you love Thundercracker."

"Thundercracker doesn't love me, he was just using me." She said spark-broken.

"You are wrong." He said surprising her and making her look at him confused.

"How can I be wrong, the mech shot me in the shoulder for primus sake! If that doesn't show that he doesn't love me I don't what does." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"You did not see what I saw. The look of sheer sadness on his optics, knowing that he'd never see you again. That he would have to fight against you instead of by your side. He did what he did to _save_ you, knowing that you would not leave his side even knowing Starscream's threat to tell every Decepticon who you really were. He wanted you to be safe." Optimus explained.

"He…he did that for me?" Silverlight asked tears brimming her optics, she got a nod in reply. "You're wrong about one thing, Prime." She told him as she wiped a few tears away "I do know what it's like to lose someone you love. And I hurts so much!" she burst into tears not being able to hold it in anymore.

Optimus went over and hugged his daughter, to which she returned crying into his chest, "I know," he said softly as he held her "I know."

(END)


End file.
